Hip Hip Parade
|image = Tristateareaunificationday.png |season = 2 |caption = Love Händel performing Tri-State Area Unification Day during the parade. |production = 223B |broadcast = 90 |story = May Chan |ws = J.G. Orrantia Perry Zombolas |director = Zac Moncrief Robert F. Hughes |us = March 5, 2010 |international = January 29, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) June 3, 2010 (Disney XD Scandinavia) |xd = February 13, 2010 |pairedwith = "Undercover Carl" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb decide to spice up the yearly "Tri-State Area Unification Day" parade by rallying all of the neighborhood kids to build their own customized floats. Unfortunately, Buford's family grudge against the parade causes him to throw the day's festivities off course. Meanwhile, Candace finds it difficult to enjoy a relaxing mother-daughter day with Mom because of the boys' antics taking place all around her, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to create traffic jams with his Duplic-8-inator. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb have already started their project for the day when Baljeet, dressed as a vegetable samosa, comes over. He is dressed that way to celebrate the Tri-State Area Unification Day, the day when the Bi-State area joined with the Adjacent Area. Buford, also dressed as a vegetable samosa, comes over and gets angry at Baljeet for dressing up as a samosa, then explains that he is descended from Otto A. Adjacent, founder of the Adjacent Area and did not want to merge into the Tri-State Area. He storms off angrily, threatening to find another nerd. Before Linda and Candace leave to have a fun "Girl's Day Out", Candace checks on the boys, who had not yet set up their parade floats. Linda then makes Candace swear not to obsess over the boys today or suffer the Pharaoh's curse. Down in Perry's hideout, Monogram forgot today was Passive-Aggressive Relationship day, which Carl aptly demonstrates on him. Monogram further explains that Doofenshmirtz has rented a tow truck and may plan to do evil with it. Perry is trapped in a door-trap, while Doofenshmirtz explains his latest invention, the duplic-8-inator. It duplicates whatever it hits 8 times. He plans on duplicating the traffic so much that it gets super-congested, and he will make money by towing all the excess cars. As usual, he hasn't fully thought out this plan. Meanwhile, Buford has found a new kid to bully, and will use him to stop the Tri-State Area parade. Buford asks the kid to speak in an Indian accent, but the best he can do is an English accent. Their first attempt to divert the parade is flooding the path, but Ferb digs a tunnel under the hazard so the parade can proceed that way. The new nerd, now speaking in an Italian accent, suggests that Buford dress like a police officer to divert the parade. Following this advice, Buford directs the parade through the junkyard, but the boys are able to avoid the hazards the junkyard presents. Candace and Mom are relaxing in the salon. Candace tries to relax and watches the parade, but sees Phineas as part of the parade. Instead of trying to bust her brothers, she decides to just let it go. This is for the best, because Linda was under the hair dryer and couldn't see or hear much of anything. Doofenshmirtz mentions that one of the buttons on the machine makes it fire willy-nilly, but can't remember which one. Perry, seeing this as an opportunity, uses his tail to knock on the door. Doofenshmirtz opens half of it, which allows him to escape. Perry kicks Doofenshmirtz into the inator, managing to hit the willy-nilly button. Buford is getting worried that he won't be able to enact revenge on the parade, and the nerd, in a German accent, asks what his next plan is. This angers Buford, calling it offensive, and leaps onto one of the floats, which has just released balloons from the top of each one. The Duplic-8-inator hits the balloons, causing all the floats to rise up. Buford unties one of the balloons, shaped like a platypus, and flies off on a separate path. Perry then knocks Doofenshmirtz off the edge of his building onto this same balloon. While floating above the city, Buford realizes that the Tri-State Area is just one big region, with no distinct borders. Candace, not able to resist the urge any more, forces Mom to see the boys in the parade, but it has been reduced to just her brothers and the Fireside Girls pulling red wagons along. Songs *''Tri-State Area Unification Day'' End Credits As Candace shows her mom the parade, they just saw Phineas and Ferb along with Isabella, the Fireside Girls and Irving rolling wagons and takes a picture and greets to her. Linda remarks how adorable they are, until a man wearing a pharaoh costume asks if she's Candace Gertude Flynn, as she says yes, he curses her. As the guy leaves, Linda tells her that she tried to warn her. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He just fell to his chair in his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode first aired on Latin American Disney Channel on January 29th, 2010 during the Phineas and Ferb Memorial Day marathon. *The Tri-State Area was founded by John P. Tri-State. *It is revealed that Buford is descended from Otto A. Adjacent. *Tri-State Area Unification Day is on July 15. *Buford's nerd says "Das ist nicht gut.", which is German for "That is not good". Errors * While Linda and Candace are at the fancy restaurant for lunch, the man with his back facing Candace behind her is somewhat transparent. * If you duplicate something by 8, you'll get 9. So the statement "Now three have to sit on the bench" is incorrect. * If an object is duplicated 8 times, it is actually being multiplied by 2^8 , not 8 times like Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. * When Ferb drills into the ground it is a saw blade, but when he came out it is a drill. Continuity *Love Händel makes an appearance. *Bobbi's Hair Salon makes a reappearance. *The background music during the scene at Bobbi's Hair Salon is an instrumental version of "Fabulous". *The attendant from "Are You My Mummy?" reappears. *Irving makes an appearance near the end of the episode and at the credits. *Linda is seen reading the Mom Bi-Weekly magazine. ("Mom's Birthday ") *Candace's middle name is mentioned again, first was ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). *The tow truck Dr. Doofenshmirtz bought is very similar to one that towed away both his Anti Gravity Evil-Launchinator and Norm ("Undercover Carl"). *The salesman and his nagging wife return once more, this time with a monkey basketball team. ("Leave the Busting to Us!") *When Buford and the other nerd are on the rooftop the music during the scene where the pigeons are getting ready to poop on Mayor Doofenshmirtz (Roger) plays. ("Tree to Get Ready") Allusions *''Macy Thanksgiving Day's Parade'' - The Unification Day parade itself. *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' - '''Buford's attempts to derail the Unification day parallels the Grinch's attempts to destroy Christmas and in the end, they realized that there's a lot more to the meaning. *The Italian Job:''' "Last night, Mister Governor, my toilet was broken into." is a direct quote from this film. *The song "99 Luftballoons" by Nena is referenced near the end, when the fighter jet pilots take note of the large amount of balloons in the sky. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Category:Episodes Category:Buford Van Stomm